This invention relates to the enhancement of sensitivity of compositions to radio frequency energy. In one of its aspects it relates to compositions that are transparent to radio frequency energy. In another of its aspects this invention relates to compositions that have low sensitivity to radio frequency energy. In another of its aspects this invention relates to compositions whose sensitivity to radio frequency energy has been enhanced.
It is known that sold hygroscopic fillers can be added to certain polymer compositions to provide receptivity to microwave (MW) radiation (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,636). It has been noted that the microwave receptivity of these polymer compositions is significantly reduced by drying the fillers before compounding with the polymers. It has, therefore, been suggested that water associated with the hygroscopic filler is responsible for the MW receptivity.
It is also known that polar organic compounds can be admixed with particulate inorganic materials such as silicas to provide MW sensitizing compositions suitable for blending with polymers to provide MW receptivity to the resulting polymer compositions (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,607).
It has now been found that certain inorganic compounds can provide radio frequency (RF) radiation receptivity to a wide variety of compositions, especially polymers, after these inorganic compounds have been essentially dried and in the absence of added polar organic compounds. This invention, therefore, provides many opportunities to utilize RF radiation for heating of compositions containing these certain inorganic compounds so that a multiplicity of products, such as molded objects, can be produced for a multiplicity of purposes.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for enhancing the radio frequency sensitivity of compounds to which the process is applicable. It is another object of this invention to provide compositions of enhanced radio frequency sensitivity. It is still another object of this invention to provide compositions containing certain inorganic compounds so that these compositions have enhanced radio frequency sensitivity as compared to the compositions without these inorganic compounds. It is still another object of this invention to produce molded objects by subjecting compositions of enhanced radio frequency sensitivity to radio frequency energy in a molding operation such as transfer, injection or compression molding. It is still another object of this invention to enhance the radio frequency sensitivity of suitable polymeric materials, particularly ultra high molecular weight polyethylene.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.